


One Step at a Time

by Stacysmash



Series: Kita Shinsuke is a Sneaky Demon [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Atsumu's frustration grows as he tries to kiss Kita more intimately, receiving some sort of smack on the head every time. Can he find out the reason and convince Kita to try regardless?Sequel toDevil in Disguise. Recommend reading it first but not necessary to enjoy this one!





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huiiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huiiiii/gifts).



Atsumu stifled a loud yawn and smirked when he saw Osamu shoot him a dirty look out of the corner of his eye. “Ugh, that class was so boring! I don’t even get what the point of it is.”

“Yeah, same.”

“Wow, did you just agree with me?”

“You want to argue about how boring that class was? Your personality’s a piece of shit.”

“ _You’re_ a piece of shit.”

“Fantastic comeback. We’re relying on you, captain, to use your _exceptional_ intelligence. Better not let us down or the whole team’s really going to dislike you.”

“It’ll be fine,” Atsumu mumbled as a genuine smile grew on his lips. Through the crowd of classmates, he spotted Kita wandering toward the library with a stack of books in his arms. He didn’t want to think about how in a month Kita would no longer be going to school with him.

Atsumu brightened when he caught Kita’s eye, hoping that they could talk for a quick minute. To his dismay, Kita only flashed him a tiny smile and dashed into the library, out of his sight. Osamu snorted and nudged him with his elbow.

“Avoiding you already, huh? What did you do?”

“I don’t know!”

“Jeez, I was just teasing you, he’s probably not even mad. He even smiled. Go after him.”

“Yeah, you’re right. See ya.”

Atsumu straightened the bag around his shoulder and took off, weaving precariously through the mass of students. He didn’t have much time before his next class, but that also meant the library was relatively empty. The smell of musty books overwhelmed him, and he wrinkled his nose to keep from sneezing. He enjoyed reading from time to time but being surrounded by columns of books made him feel a bit claustrophobic. It was worth it though to find his demon of a boyfriend.

Luckily, he didn’t have to travel far. He found Kita in the biographies on his tiptoes, attempting to reach a book on the top shelf. Atsumu grinned and slid right behind him, grazing his fingers over the back of Kita’s hand before snatching the book just above it.

“Is this what you wanted?” he whispered into Kita’s ear. He smirked when Kita’s back gave a subtle shiver.

“Yes, both things.”

“Both?”

Kita leaned his head back against Atsumu’s shoulder, the glaring overhead light reflecting softly in his dark eyes. His hand reached back and slipped into Atsumu’s hair, pulling his head down gently for a kiss. It was modest and tender, as always, but it still melted Atsumu down to his core.

Kita pulled back and smiled with satisfaction, but Atsumu wasn’t finished with him yet. He wrapped his arms tight around his waist kissed his forehead, temple, cheek, working his way down until he buried his face into Kita’s neck.

“Atsumu, th-that’s enough,” Kita whispered, pulling half-heartedly at the barrier around his waist. Atsumu hummed and turned him around, pinning him against the towering shelf of books.

“Are you sure that’s enough? I wouldn’t mind a little more.”

He smirked as he edged in for another kiss, feeling a brief huff of irritation against his lips before they brushed against Kita’s. He knew it was just Kita’s responsible side that wanted to put a stop to it. They both enjoyed sneaking in kisses wherever they could. That seemed to be enough for Kita, but Atsumu was starting to get hungry.

At the moment, things were going well. Kita’s fingers played with the hairs at the base of his head, sighing cheerfully in between every peppered kiss. Atsumu wound his arms a little tighter around him and leaned in, opening his lips for a deeper kiss.

As expected, Kita started to pull away but Atsumu kept his hold on him. He knew that if Kita experienced a deeper kiss, he wouldn’t mind so much. Before he could really attempt it, Kita’s book smacked down on his head, breaking the kiss off completely.

“Ouch!”

“Serves you right. We need to get to class.”

“But, can’t we just—”

“No… later,” Kita said, his voice softening as he gently patted Atsumu’s head where he’d been smacked. “I promise.”

“Fine.”

Kita huffed out a laugh and stood on his toes again, this time to peck Atsumu’s cheek. The simple action always had the ability to obliterate every negative feeling Atsumu had. He perked up immediately and obediently followed Kita out of the library, hoping that _later_ also meant going a little further.

 

Although Kita was still attending practice with the other third years, he was adamant that Atsumu take over as acting captain. That was fine with him. He knew he wouldn’t be the same kind of captain as Kita was but there were plenty of things he learned from him that he could incorporate into his own style.

He was far more critical and kept a close eye on his teammates as they built their skills. When correcting them, he made more of an effort to be direct but well-meaning, rather than openly making fun of them. He wasn’t sure how well he was doing, but his teammates seemed to be responding better to him than usual. The best perk was catching Kita’s proud smile before he scurried off to gather up more balls.

It was going to be hard when Kita finally graduated. Atsumu wasn’t worried about their team; it was already exceptional, and they haven’t even adopted a fresh crop of first years yet. Kita was a strong, unyielding base for them, his confidence in them never shaking. On top of that, Atsumu would miss seeing him at school, adoring every little moment he could snatch throughout the day to kiss or tease his older boyfriend.

It was a miracle that Kita decided to stay in the Hyogo prefecture, already having a job lined up at a local restaurant. Since it was just him and his grandma, he was adamant about staying with her as long as he could. That gave them at least one more year together before Atsumu decided what he was going to do, and he was certainly in no hurry for that. He wanted to savor every little moment and do whatever he could to see Kita smile back at him.

Once practice was finished, Atsumu took his time wrapping everything up. Osamu gave him an eye roll as he passed on his way to the locker room. He didn’t have to say anything, Atsumu knew that look and he tried kicking him for it, but Osamu was too quick. It wasn’t as if he was the only one being meticulous for the wrong reason. Kita could fold the laundry in the blink of an eye, piled up in perfect stacks. Yet he seemed to be moving slower as well, smoothing out every wrinkle as he stole glances across the court at Atsumu.

By the time they both made it into the locker room, most of their teammates were heading out the door to go home. Osamu didn’t wait for him either as he passed by him, ruffling his hair with a snicker.

“See ya whenever you get home.”

“Yup, not sure when it’ll be.”

He glanced at Kita further down the room at his locker who seemed determined not to look back at him as he fiddled with his gym bag. Atsumu smirked as he grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it slowly. Kita kept his eyes forward, his eyebrows pinching together as his lips made a fine line.

Atsumu tugged his shirt all the way off and tossed it into his bag. Kita still kept his eyes forward, but he was obviously running out of things to do in his locker as he checked his bag for a mysterious item he probably didn’t need. Atsumu scratched his head as he tried coming up with a way of getting his attention without simply asking for it.

When nothing came to his mind immediately, he plopped onto the bench and started to pull his knee pads off. The first one was being stubborn, and he was about to tug harder when the idea smacked him across the face.

“Oy, Kita-san?”

“Hm?”

“Can you help me with these things?” he asked with an innocent smile and he patted his knee. Kita stared at him a moment before sighing and shutting his locker.

“You’re perfectly able to take them off yourself.”

“I know, but I like it when you help me.”

“I can’t imagine why,” Kita said as he settled on his knees in front of Atsumu and stuck his fingers underneath the pad, digging a little into Atsumu’s skin.

“Oh, you have no idea.”

Atsumu’s heart raced as Kita gave a little jerk, grunting as he tugged his knee pad off. He obviously hadn’t thought it through, seeing his boyfriend in such a position. Instead of enjoying the closeness, he now had to concentrate on not popping a boner. It wouldn’t have been such a big deal if he was dating anyone else, but this was _Kita_. They haven’t even successfully kissed with their mouths open yet, and he was mystified by what the reason could be.

“Are you alright?”

“Hm? Yup! Perfectly fine.”

“Your face is flushed.”

“Um, you know, I can get the other one. I appreciate the effort.”

“I’m already down here, I’ll get it.”

Before Atsumu could protest again, Kita grabbed the kneepad and wrenched it off. Atsumu sighed as the cool air washed over his skin and Kita started to lean back. He forcefully rubbed his hands over his face to get a grip, but it did nothing to quell his rampant desires.

“What is it? Can’t you tell me?” Kita asked, his voice barely above a whisper as his fingers slipped into Atsumu’s hair. With a groan, Atsumu dropped his hands into his lap and gazed up at him. His face was never one to show much emotion, but his concern was evident as he cupped Atsumu’s face.

“If I tell ya, promise not to run away?”

“I promise,” Kita said as he eased down and kissed him gently. Atsumu smiled as he pulled back and wrapped his arms around Kita’s waist.

“I liked that. I love all your kisses, but I’d like to kiss more intimate if we can.”

“How can they get more intimate?”

Atsumu laughed and pulled Kita in closer. “By opening our mouths, using a little tongue, letting our hands wander a little bit.”

He let one of his hands slip lower as he spoke to pat Kita’s bottom for emphasis. Kita’s body stiffened and he shook his head decisively.

“Uh, no, I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“What?! Why can’t I touch you?”

“Well, I don’t mind a little touching, but the _tongue_ thing…”

“Ya got a problem with it?”

Kita scrunched up his face as if the very idea was disgusting. Atsumu was mildly offended that he’d react that way although he couldn’t help thinking how cute the expression was.

“It’s unsanitary, don’t you think? Do you know how much bacteria is in someone’s mouth?”

“You don’t mind little kisses though.”

“Just lips are fine, not much germ transference that way.”

Atsumu groaned and buried his face into Kita’s stomach. “It’s not as gross as you think. If ya just tried it, I’m sure you’d like it.”

“Hmm, I don’t know.”

“What if I brushed my teeth super good, used mouthwash and everything. What about then?” Atsumu asked as he kept his head nestled against Kita’s chest but angled his face up to give him his cutest puppy dog look. He was quickly learning that it was one of his only defenses against Kita.

Sure enough, he could see Kita’s resistance failing as his body relaxed and he absentmindedly licked his lips.

“Alright. I guess we can try it. I have some strong mouthwash at home and granny is out with her friends again.”

“Oh? So, we have the house to ourselves?” Atsumu giggled, giving his eyebrows a wiggle.

Kita’s lips twisted as he tried not to smile. “Yes, but that doesn’t mean you can just do what you like.”

“Of course, not. It means _we_ get to do whatever we like.”

“I guess so, but first,” Kita paused as he glanced over Atsumu’s naked torso and gulped, “you need to get dressed.”

“Are ya sure?” Atsumu purred as his hands slipped down to grip the back of Kita’s thighs. He yelped when Kita’s fist came down hard on the top of his head.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

 

“Kita-saaaaan, I’m waiting!” Atsumu called, giving his mint-fresh lips a few smacks. He stretched out long on Kita’s bed as he waited for him to emerge from the bathroom since he was insistent on cleaning his mouth thoroughly as well. It was taking a little longer than expected, and he was growing nervous that Kita would want to back out.

_Not like I’m taking his virginity, although I wouldn’t mind doing that either. Oh well, one step at a time._

Atsumu brightened when Kita finally emerged. He startled, however, when Kita rushed across the room and crawled right on top of him, his face set with hard determination. His fingers gripped into Atsumu’s t-shirt and started to yank him up with his mouth wide open.

“Whoa, whoa! What’s the rush?”

“I just figured it was best to get it over with.”

“That’s the right way to have a horrible kissing experience. Here, let me.”

Atsumu slipped his arm around Kita’s back and tenderly stroked his thumb across his cheek. He leaned up just enough to kiss him like normal, a soft peck to allow Kita a chance to relax. As Kita sighed, his tense muscles released, and he melted into Atsumu’s hold.

Now that he had his permission to kiss how he wanted, Atsumu was careful not to rush Kita. If he made it a good experience for him, he knew he wouldn’t have to convince Kita every time he wanted to use tongue. He pressed his lips repeatedly over Kita’s face, giving a playful nibble whenever he reached a more sensitive area. When he heard Kita’s giggle in his ear, he knew it was safe to go further.

He eased Kita around until he was lying flat on his back and hovered over him. His nuzzling kisses continued as they relaxed in each other’s embrace. Kita’s fingers gripped tighter into his shirt and as Atsumu’s lips traveled back across his face, he could hear his breaths coming harder and faster.

He slipped his hand up to cup Kita’s cheek, tucking his thumb under his jaw, so he could control the kiss better. His pinky rested against his throat, and he could feel his pulse trilling like a hummingbird underneath the skin. Even with his lips finally returning to Kita’s, he still held back and kept his kisses mild and gentle.

As Kita began to whine and tug a little harder, Atsumu smirked and grazed his teeth over Kita’s bottom lip. He felt Kita’s sharp intake of breath and his body stiffening underneath him. Resisting the urge to snicker, Atsumu licked his own lips and slipped them over Kita’s. He drew in a deep breath, filling his senses with Kita’s natural scent mixed with his minty mouthwash and slowly drew his lips apart.

Kita’s breath shuddered as he mirrored the action, opening wider and allowing Atsumu to press in deeper. For the moment, Atsumu savored the kiss itself, the mix of their breaths and the sensitive skin of their lips flowing over each other. He prided himself on his upper body strength, but the desire to give his arms a rest was almost as strong as his desire to be even closer to Kita.

Slowly, he sank down on top of him, the heat of their skin pressing through their clothes. Even with his prior experiences, Atsumu had never taken his time. It was comfortable and yet also exhilarating, gently easing into each next step. His body trembled to push further, to lure desperate sounds out of Kita as his fingers dug into Atsumu’s skin.

It was pure torture holding back, but Kita was precious to him. He broke the kiss off to catch his breath, rewarded by the sight of Kita’s flushed cheeks, eyes as dark as coal and hair mussed from the pillow and Atsumu’s wandering fingers. It was his first time seeing Kita’s cheeks tinted pink and in his admiration of his boyfriend’s beauty, he also felt a rush of pride that he was finally able to affect him in that way.

“You alright?” he asked groggily and cleared his throat.

Kita beamed back at him and nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. Why did you stop?”

“Just wanted to check on ya. Feeling dirty?”

Kita frowned at his teasing grin, but the very edge of his lips curled up despite his best effort. “A little… but it’s not bad.”

“Good. Mind if we get a little dirtier?”

“As long as you don’t say it like that.”

Atsumu chuckled and kissed the tip of Kita’s nose. “I promise.”

Kita tipped his head up, his reddened lips gravitating toward Atsumu’s and already parted. Wrapping an arm underneath his back, Atsumu slipped his other hand around the back of Kita’s head, stroking through his silky hair before meeting him in an open kiss. They both inhaled into it, their bodies pressing together in a perfect fit. Legs entwined together and they gradually formed one of those tangled puzzles that were almost impossible to separate.

It was only then that Atsumu pressed his tongue inside and grazed it against Kita’s. A surprised hum passed between their lips, but Kita made no move to break the kiss. On the contrary, his arms tightened around his body in a hold that wouldn’t be easy to break, even for Atsumu. Considering that was the furthest thing from Atsumu’s mind, he was perfectly fine with the close embrace.

His relief was overwhelming that he was not only able to convince Kita that kissing him deeper wasn’t dirty, but that it was also enjoyable. The longer they made out on his bed, the more daring Kita became as he nibbled on Atsumu’s lips and slipped a hand underneath his shirt. It figured he’d do something to release more of his boyfriend’s demonic side. It was becoming that much harder to keep his sexual desires in his pants where they belonged until Kita was ready for it.

_Oh well, one step at a time._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! I'm not responsible for any dental bills incurred as a result of the cavity-inducing fluff.


End file.
